BETWEEN
by Yappe00
Summary: [Chapter 4] "Aku yakin, aura itu aura iblis yang sangat kuat. Dan dia bukan hanya mirip, dia adalah Kris" "Siapa yang membunuh dengan cara seperti ini? Dia benar-benar iblis" 'Xiumin, setelah mengumpulkan banyak kekuatan aku bisa kemari. Sepertinya aku bisa emmanfaatkan hilang ingatanmu untuk memperkuat jiwa iblismu itu [LUMIN/XIUHAN], boyxboy, typo, crime
1. Chapter 1

**BETWEEN**

 **Cast :  
Kim Minseok as Xiumin  
Xi Luhan as Xiaolu  
Wu Yifan as Kris**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

 **Warning : Boyxboy, typo**

Cerita ini pure punya saya. Hanya beberapa adegan ngutip alur dari beberapa anime dan beberapa film.

Namja berpipi putih dan berisi membuat yang lapar akan melihatnya seperti bakpao. Rasanya ingin mengigit pipinya yang gembul itu. Ia berjalan mengendap-ngendap di balik dinding besar yang membatasi istana besarnya dengan alam luar yang merupakan dunia Sera Isla. Dunia yang penuh pertikaian antara manusia dan juga iblis. Namja dengan pakaian sederhananya melihat beberapa penjaga sedang mengamati sekitar. Ia sedang berpikir keras untuk keluar dari istana itu di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Apa kau ingin kabur lagi?"

Suara itu membuat ia membeku kilat. Ia menelan paksa air ludahnya dan perlahan memutar kepalanya lalu memandang ke atas. Jubah kerajaan, karisma wajah yang luar biasa, dua tanduk iblis dengan pancaran mata yang cukup menakutkan. Ia bisa melihat aura hitam mengerikan di sekitar raja iblis itu.

"H-h-hyu-hyung?"

"Ya, Xiumin. Apa kau berniat untuk keluar di saat seperti ini?"

"A-aniya. A-ak-"

"Masuk!"

Tanpa membuat aasan lebih panjang dan masuk akal lagi, namja yang bernama Xiumin itu masuk dengan lesu ke dalam kerajaan. Ia lebih baik memilih menuruti perintah Hyungnya daripada harus menerima beberapa hukuman dengan mantra sihir yang bisa membuatnya sekarat beberapa hari.

Mantra? Ya. Hyungnya itu adalah seorang raja iblis di Sera isla bernama Kris yang membuat seluruh umat manusia ketakutan. Dengan kekuatannya dan beberapa ajudan kepercayaannya, ia telah menghabisi setengah penghuni Sera Isla yang merupakan manusia biasa. Kesalahan? Ia tidak butuh kesalahan yang dilakukan manusia-manusia itu, ia membunuh manusia itu demi memperkuat kemampuan sihirnya agar lebih bisa meguasai Sera Isla. Ia juga sering mendapatkan perlawanan dari para pendeta gereja suci dan juga ksatria suci. Namun, kekuatannya serta para ajudannya membuat pahlawan itu gagal mengalahkannya.

Hyung? Ya. Dia memiliki seorang adik bernama Xiumin. Xiumin memiliki aura yang berbeda dengannya. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya sedikit berbeda. Kris telah memiliki bentuk kekuatan iblis yang sesungguhnya, yaitu dua tanduk iblis dan juga pancaran mata yang menakutkan. Hal ini juga didapatkan ayah Kris sebelumnya saat menjadi raja iblis sebelum mati di tangan para ksatria suci sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu. Ia seakan membangun kembali kerajaan iblis ini agar bisa menghancurkan Sera isla dan menguasai umat manusia sepenuhnya. Xiumin seakan tidak memiliki ambisi seperti itu. Meskipun begitu Kris meletakkan Xiumin pada posisi yang sangat menakutkan. Yaitu membunuh manusia. Xiumin membunuh baik dengan cara menusuk, memenggal kepala atau dengan menggantungnya, bahkan Kris pernah menyuruh Xiumin menguliti manusia itu. Tetap saja, Kris tidak melihat ada kekuatan iblis di dalam diri Xiumin. Seakan Xiumin melakukan semua itu di bawah kendali sihir seorang raja Iblis.

 **BETWEEN**

Xiumin memandang langit malam yang cerah akan bulan dan bintang. Tidak, sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi suram. Ia menahan kepalanya dengan menyanggah di dekat jendela. Matanya seakan menggambar sesuatu untuk terus masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

BRAK!

Xiumin tak menoleh. Ia tahu, satu-satunya yang akan membuka dengan kasar pintu kamarnya adalah Kris. Ia bisa mendengar langkah Hyung nya terkesan menakutkan menuju Xiumin.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hanya memandang langit" jawab Xiumin ketus.

"Iblis tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka untuk memandang langit" dengusnya sambil menggebrak meja. "Sekarang turun dan ikut melakukan yang seharusnya kita lakukan" titah Kris.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Kris menggeram. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengayun di atas ubun-ubun Xiumin. Sejenak mata hitam Xiumin yang indah itu berubah menjadi merah menyala dan ada pancaran aura hitam di sekitar Xiumin. Ya, sihir inilah yang sangat ditakuti Xiumin sesungguhnya ketika berhadapan dengan Kris. Kris merapalkan mantra sihir ke kepala yang akan membuat Xiumin berpikir seperti iblis lalu bersamanya membunuh manusia di Sera Isla.

"Jangan tunda lagi. Sekarang kita harus menyerang mereka"

Tanpa keluar sepatah katapun mereka berjalan keluar menuju pasukan yang siap menyebar ke seluruh arah. Pasukan satu menyerang ke bagian barat Sera isla, lalu pasukan dua menyerang bagian timur Sera isla, Pasukan tiga menyerang ke bagian utara Sera isla dan pasukan empat bersama dengan Xiumin menyerang bagian selatan Sera Isla. Sera Isla yang memiliki 5 bagian yang mana satu bagian di tengah merupakan daerah kekuasaan iblis yang berhasil di kuasai. Tersisa 4 bagian yang akan menjadi tujuan kekuasaan iblis. Pasukan menyerang dipimpin ajudan kepercayaan Kris.

BETWEEN

Xiumin bersama pasukannya membunuh umat manusia bagian selatan Sera Isla. Tangan Xiumin memegang sebilah pedang yang dapat memenggal 10 kepala manusia sekaligus. Sudah banyak darah di pedang tersebut dan terlihat mengerikan. Matanya terus mencari manusia yang bisa ia bunuh saat ini. Ia seakan semakin kuat dengan ketakutan dan kepanikan umat manusia yang diserang pasukan iblis. Ia menebas seluruh umat manusia. Tak pandang laki-laki atau perempuan, tua atau muda. Ia membunuh mereka begitu saja hingga cipratan darah terlihat di wajahnya hingga baju perangnya.

Ia terus menebas manusia yang tampak oleh matanya. Sudah banyak mayat yang tergeletak memenuhi tanah Sera Isla bagian selatan. Kris yang terus menerima kabar dan duduk manis di kerajaan. Kris merasa lega masih bisa membuat Xiumin dikendalikan dengan mantra yang sudah lama ia tak gunakan sejak Xiumin di serang oleh ksatria suci.

Xiumin menginjak tak peduli mayat yang sudah berada di tanah. Tanah itu sudah berlumuran darah dan potongan daging manusia. Beberapa pasukan yang mengikuti Xiumin masih menyerang ebberapa manusia yang melawan.

SRAK!

Xiumin menoleh saat melihat salah satu pasukannya mati dengan tebasan pedang berkekuatan surgawi. Itu adalah pasukan ksatria suci dari gereja suci Sera Isla. Salah satu dari mereka menyerang Xiumin. Keduanya beradu pedang. Ksatria yang lainnya menghabisi prajurit Xiumin. Tidak hanya di bagian selatan. Ksatria suci ini juga menyerang pasukan iblis di bagian barat, timur dan utara.

BUG!

Ksatria yang melawan Xiumin menentang Xiumin hingga terpental jauh ke arah hutan yang gelap. Ksatria itu melompat tinggi yang bahkan terlihat seakan sedang terbang tinggi mengejar Xiumin. Ia melihat Xiumin mengeluarkan darah pada mulutnya. Sepertinya tendangannya benar-benar keras.

"Xiumin! Sadarlah!" ucap Ksatria itu.

Xiumin mencoba bangkit dan meraih pedangnya yang jauh terlempar. Tangan ksatria itu mengelus kepala Xiumin menutup matanya. Ada cahaya putih di sekitar tubuh keduanya. Xiumin melemas. Bola matanya kembali menjadi hitam dan sendu.

"Xiaolu?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Apa aku sudah membunuh semuanya?" tanya Xiumin lemah.

"Mungkin hampir semuanya" jawab Xiaolu.

Xiumin mengangkat tangannya dan melihat tangannya berlumuran darah manusia yang ia tebas tanpa ampun. Tangannya bergetar. Xiaolu memeluk erat Xiumin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Xiaolu lagi.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini"

"Saat ini gerbang teleportasi sedang tidak bisa digunakan. Akan sangat berbahaya jika menggunakannya disaat seperti ini" tutur Xiaolu.

"100 Sumur"

"Tidak! Itu akan sangat tidak mungkin" ucap Xiaolu. "Sumur itu memang bisa membuat kita keluar dari Sera Isla, tapi kita tidak tau apa yang akan kita dapati. Kita akan kemana, kita akan menjadi apa kita tidak tahu" tambahnya.

"Hanya itu cara kita bisa keluar dan pergi dari sini. Atau salah satu dari kita akan mati"

Xiaolu terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya ini.

Tunggu, kekasih? Ya, diantara Iblis dan Ksatria manusia setengah malaikat ini memiliki hubungan asmara yang sudah sangat lama mereka sembunyikan dari semuanya. Bahkan Kris tidak mengetahuinya. Kekuatan Kris belum mampu untuk menembus pikiran dan hati Xiumin agar terbaca jelas.

 _ **[[FLASHBACK ON]]**_

Xiumin sedang berjalan perlahan di tengah hutan dan berada di Sera Isla bagian selatan. Ia mencari rubah kecilnya yang sebelumnya menghilang di hutan ini.

SRAK!

CRASHH!

Sebuah panah mengenai tangan Xiumin dan menggoresnya. Goresannya cukup dalam hingga membuat darah mengalir deras keluar dari lengan kanan Xiumin. Xiumin menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari seseorang yang menyerang dirinya.

"Mungkinkah?"

Xiumin berjalan sembari menyusuri semak-semak. Ia melihat seekor anak beruang yang manis sedang menikmati makannya. Telinga mendengar langkah seseorang. Dari kejauhan ia melihat ada sebuah panah yang akan menancap pada anak beruang tersebut. Xiumin berlari dan melindungi anak beruang tersebut. Panah itu meleset mengenai bahu kanan Xiumin dan membuat bahunya robek.

Xiumin berjalan menjauh dan duduk di sebuah pohon besar. Ia merobek jubahnya dan menjadikannya pembalut lukanya.

KRRRSSSKKK!

Xiumin membola. Ia merasakan seseorang dating dari belakangnya. Xiumin sedang tidak mampu menghindari saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Xiumin mendongak dan melihat seorang berpakaian biasa dengan sebuah tempat minum di tangannya.

"apakah kau terkena panah pemburu?"

Xiumin tak menjawab. Bahkan ia mmebiarkan namja di depannya itu membersihkan luka Xiumin dan membalutkannya dengan sisa jubah Xiumin.

"T-Te-terima kasih" ucap Xiumin.

"Sama-sama. Namaku Xiaolu"

"Xiumin"

Keduanya berjabatan tangan. Xiumin terkejut saat merasakan ada aroma surgawi di tubuh namja ini. Xiumin langsung melepas genggamannya. Xiaolu tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Kau juga bisa merasakan aroma surgawi?" tanya Xiaolu. "Aku juga bisa merasakan kekuatan iblis meski tidak seberapa" tambahnya.

Keduanya menoleh saat melihat seekor rubah kecil berlari menuju Xiumin dan masuk ke dalam pelukan hangat Xiumin.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau iblis itu bisa menyelamatkan seekor beruang hingga mau terkena panah" Xiaolu mengelus lembut surai Xiumin.

Xiumin langsung menepis tangan Luhan.

[Beberapa Hari Kemudian]

Xiaolu berjalan ke hutan bagian selatan Sera Isla. Siang ini benar-benar hangat. Tapi ia dan para ksatria lainnya harus berhati-hati. Mereka tidak akan tahu kapan pasukan iblis dan raja iblis Kris akan menyerang Sera Isla. Xiaolu ingat betul sejak usianya 5 tahun ia di bawa oleh para pendeta gereja suci dan dilatih menjadi ksatria. Ia satu-satunya manusia setengah malaikat yang disinyalir mampu mengalahkan raja iblis Kris.

Langkah Xiaolu terhenti saat melihat namja yang tak lain adalah Xiumin sedang tertidur dengan memeluk rubah kecil yang juga tertidur lelap. Ia berjalan mendekati Xiumin. Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan Xiumin yang menyandar di pohon besar. Tangannya meraih dagu Xiumin dan mencium lembut bibir adik raja iblis itu. Rasa bibirnya sangat manis dan membuat Xiaolu enggam melepaskannya. Mata Xiumin terbuka dan membuat kaget saat melihat Xiaolu menciumnya. Tangan kecil itu mendorong keras tubuh Xiaolu hingga terjengkang. Bahkan itu membuat rubah kecil Xiumin terbangun.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya Xiaolu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya menciummu" jawab Xiaolu santai.

Xiumin mengelap bibirnya yang sudah berhasil dicium oleh Xiaolu.

"Ternyata bibir seorang iblis sepertimu sangat enak dan manis" ucap Xiaolu.

"Aku heran, kenapa iblis sepertimu bersikap sedikit lain?" tanya Xiaolu.

"Karena aku bukan sepenuhnya seorang iblis" ucap Xiumin.

"Apa?"

"Aku setengah malaikat sepertimu" jawab Xiumin. "Hanya saja ayahku dan Kris hyung berusaha membuat jiwa iblisku lebih kuat dan besar" tambahnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti itu ada? Iblis dan malaikat itu seakan bertentangan dan tidak bisa-"

"kenyataannya orangtuaku bisa" jawab Xiumin tegas.

"Mereka bertemu tak sengaja. Saat itu ibuku menyembunyikan aroma surgawinya hingga ia tidak terlihat dan tidak terasa seperti malaikat. Keduanya menikah hingga saat ayahku menjadi raja iblis baru mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Karena ibuku bergabung dengan gereja suci dan para ksatria. Saat aku masih bayi, saat itulah pertempuran manusia dan iblis terjadi. Aku ditempatkan di kerajaan oleh pertempuran terhenti, ayahku dan Kris hyung memutuskan menghancurkan jiwa malaikat yang ada dalam diriku" jelas Xiumin panjang lebar. "Tapi ada beberapa titik yang tidak bisa mereka hilangkan, sehingga aku masih memilki jiwa malaikat meskipun sedikit"

"Mungkin itulah sebabnya aku menyukaimu" komentar Xiaolu.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin itulah kenapa aku suka padamu"

"Dasar ksatria gila" Xiumin bangkit dari tempatnya berebahan.

Xiaolu menarik tangan Xiumin dan menarik wajah Xiumin. Ia kembali mencium lembut bibir Xiumin. Xiumin nampak tak melawan ataupun memberontak.

"Kau bahkan tidak memberontak saat aku menciummu" bisik Xiaolu. "Mungkinkah kau juga menyukaiku?" tambahnya.

Xiumin terdiam.

Sejak saat itu keduanya saling bertemu di hutan Sera Isla bagian selatan. Hubungan keduanya benar-benar tersembunyi bahkan dari seorang Kris. Hanya rubah kecilnya yang mengetahui hubungan keduanya.

 _ **[[FLASHBACK OFF]]**_

"Tidak ada jalan lagi. Ayo kita ke 100 sumur" ajak Xiumin.

"Aku seorang ksatria, tidak mungkin meninggalkan tugasku begitu saja"

"Benar" xiumin tertunduk lesu. "Kau seorang ksatria yang harusnya menghabisi seluruh pasukan iblis. Aku adalah pasukan iblis, habisi aku sekarang juga"

"Xiumin?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan tugasmu kan? HABISI AKU!"

 **BETWEEN**

Kris bangkit dari tahtanya dan menendang salah satu pemimpin pasukan yang melaporkan bahwa Xiumin pergi bersama salah satu ksatria dari gereja suci.

"Ternyata ksatria itu mampu mengalahkan mantraku terhadap Xiumin"

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Kris.

"Mereka sepertinya akan ke 100 sumur" jawab salah satu iblis.

"APA?!"

.

Xiumin dan Xiaolu berhasil sampai di 100 sumur.

"Jika kita gagal memilih maka kita akan mati" ucap Xiaolu. "Apa kau takut?"

"Aku tidak akan takut selama itu masih bersamamu" jawab Xiumin yang menggenggam erat tangan Xiaolu.

Keduanya berhenti melangkah saat melihat Kris tiba di 100 sumur.

"XIUMIN!"

"Hyung?"

"Selama ini kau berhubungan dengan manusia itu?" Kris dengan tatapan mengerikan menunjuk ke arah Xiaolu.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sudah berani rupanya?"

"Aku tidak tahan menjadi bonekamu untuk membunuh manusia-manusia itu lagi. Aku ingin pergi dari Sera Isla" ucap Xiumin.

Xiaolu perlahan melemparkan tiruan pedang surgawinya ke arah Kris lalu menarik Xiumin untuk melompat. Namun, kecepatan tangan Kris membuat genggaman Xiaolu terlepas dan ia terjatuh seorang diri.

"XIUMIN!"

"Lepaskan!" Xiumin memberontak saat Kris memegang erat tangan Xiumin.

"kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja"

Xiumin mengeluarkan kekuatannya hingga menghajar wajah Kris. Dengan naluri iblisnya, Kris memukul Xiumin hingga terpental dan kepalanya berantukan dengan sebuah pohon besar dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Xiumin masuk ke dalam salah satu sumur yang berbeda dengan Xiaolu.

"Xiumin?"

Kris menggeram merutuki tangannya yang sudah berani menghajar adiknya. Biasanya ia hanya menggunakan mantra untuk menyiksanya. Ia tak pernah memukul Xiumin sekalipun.

"Aku harus mundur dari perang dan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menemukan Xiumin. Aku harap sumur yang Xiumin masuki bukan sumur kematian"

To be continue...

Jika ada yang pernah nonton anime Hataraku Maou-sama mungkin sedikit mengerti tentang Sera Isla dan kehidupan antara iblis dna manusia. maapkan kalau ceritanya jelek


	2. Chapter 2

**BETWEEN**

 **Cast :  
Kim Minseok  
Xi Luhan  
Wu Yifan**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

 **Warning : Boyxboy, typo**

 **Chapter 2**

Cerita ini pure punya saya. Hanya beberapa adegan ngutip alur dari beberapa anime dan beberapa film.

"XIUMIN!"

"Lepaskan!" Xiumin memberontak saat Kris memegang erat tangan Xiumin.

"kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja"

Xiumin mengeluarkan kekuatannya hingga menghajar wajah Kris. Dengan naluri iblisnya, Kris memukul Xiumin hingga terpental dan kepalanya berantukan dengan sebuah pohon besar dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Xiumin masuk ke dalam salah satu sumur yang berbeda dengan Xiaolu.

"Xiumin?"

Kris menggeram merutuki tangannya yang sudah berani menghajar adiknya. Biasanya ia hanya menggunakan mantra untuk menyiksanya. Ia tak pernah memukul Xiumin sekalipun.

"Aku harus mundur dari perang dan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menemukan Xiumin. Aku harap sumur yang Xiumin masuki bukan sumur kematian"

BETWEEN

Xiaolu membuka matanya perlahan dan berdiri di sebuah ruangan kamar dengan isakan tangis sepasang suami istri dan beberapa bidan.

"Kau perhatikan mereka"

Xiaolu sekarang berdiri bersama Dewi Arwah yang memiliki kuasa atas 100 sumur. Rupanya ia berada di sini. Ia melihat kea rah seorang bayi yang tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Bayi itu meninggal beberapa menit yang lalu. Kau akan memasuki tubuhnya dan menjadi bayi itu sampai kau bisa dapat kesempatan kembali ke Sera Isla. Itu adalah cara terbaik agar kau bisa aman dari Kris"

"Tapi, ini di mana? Apa kau yakin Kris tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan membuka gerbang teleportasinya untuk mencariku dan Xiumin?" tanya Xiaolu.

"Ini di Bumi. Kau tepatnya berada di Seoul. Kris pasti sedang mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk mencari Xiumin. Karena jika dia berhasil menutup jiwa malaikat Xiumin, ia akan menjadi kuat"

"Lalu, dimana Xiumin?"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, kau akan bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti" jawab sang Dewi. "Kau akan benar-benar mulai hidup dari awal. Tapi ingatan dan pengetahuan serta kemampuanmu dari Sera Isla tidak akan hilang. Sekarang, masuklah ke dalam tubuh bayi itu"

"Baiklah"

" _Xiumin, aku harap kita benar-benar masih bisa bertemu lagi_ " batin Xiaolu.

Xiaolu berjalan menuju bayi itu. Ia menutup matanya dan rohnya memasuki tubuh tersebut.

BETWEEN

DUNIA SEKARANG

SEOUL

Sepasang suami istri sednag menangisi bayi mereka yang baru berusia 2 minggu meninggal karena sebuah penyakit. Perawat yang melihatnya merasa sangat tidak tega.

"Oweeee~ Oweeee~"

Mereka terkejut dengan suara tangisan yang terdengar. Bayi itu menangis. Perawat di tempat yakin bayi itu dinyatakan meninggal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Luhan?"

"Ini keajaiban, saya akan coba panggilkan dokter"

Tangisan bayi itu membuat perasaan sepasang suami istri tersebut berubah bahagia penuh haru.

.

"Saya tidak tahu pasti bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Tapi ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban untuk anak anda. Dia hidup kembali, sehat dan sempurna"

"Terima kasih Tuhan"

Sang ibu memeluk hangat bayinya yang terlelap.

[16 TAHUN KEMUDIAN]

Namja bermata rusa itu merapikan sisi rambutnya. Ia mengencangkan dasinya dan seragamnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat tidak sempurna untuk hari ini.

Ia menuju meja makan yang sudah ada kedua orang tuanya.

"Luhan, hari ini kau ada kerjaan?" tanya ayah Luhan.

"Tidak ada, hari ini aku libur dari tugas dulu" jawab Luhan meneguk habis segelas susu.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya ibu Luhan yang melihat Luhan langsung beranjak usai menghabiskan segelas susu.

"Tidak, aku harus pergi dulu. Bye"

BETWEEN

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan sekolah dan menjadi siswa SMA Seguk. SMA yang menjadi incaran di Seoul. Menjadi siswa tahun pertama rasanya tidak buruk ia terlihat lebih keren dari teman-temannya. Pagi ini ia harus menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru dan ia menjadi perwakilan siswa tahun pertama untuk berpidato.

Luhan berjalan menuju aula sekolah yang sudah ramai. Beberapa gadis menatapnya kagum dan terpesona. Ayolah, harus diakui jika Luhan dangat tampan dan mempesona.

BETWEEN

Luhan duduk di barisan paling belakang dan berjarak 1 meja dari jendela. Ia menatap kelas baru, teman baru, dan akan menjadi suasana baru untuknya. Beberapa siswa lain mengajaknya berkenalan.

"Minseok! Sini!" teriak seorang yeoja ke pintu kelas.

Luhan ikut menoleh ke pintu kelas dan tersentak.

" _Xiumin_?" batinnya.

"Aku senang kau bisa sekolah dan sekelas denganku" ucapnya bersemangat.

"Iya, aku nggak nyangka bisa diterima disini" jawab Minseok. "Apa bangku di sebelahmu kosong?" tanya Minseok.

"Sudah ada Yuri". Gadis di depan Minseok dengan name-tag 'Choi Jin Ri' menatap setiap sudut kelas. "Sepertinya yang sana kosong"

Jinri menunjuk kea rah meja tepat di samping Luhan.

"Oke, aku ke sana. Seonsaengnim sebentar lagi dating"

Minseok berjalan menuju meja yang dimaksud Jinri. Tempat yang menyenangkan mengingat kebiasaan Minseok suka memandangi langit dari jendela.

"Ahh, tempat yang sempurna. Senangnya bisa memandang langit dari jendela" ujar Minseok meletakkan tasnya.

'Itu-' Luhan terhenyak.

|| "Kenapa kau memandang keluar?" Xiaolu memeluk tubuh Xiumin yang masih asyik memandang langit dan jendela rumah kecil di hutan.

"Aku sangat suka memandang langit dari jendela. Rasanya menyennagkan saja" jawab Xiumin||

' _Mungkinkan dia benar-benar Xiumin?_ '

Drrrt~ Drrrt~

Pandangan Luhan teralihkan karena pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan tersebut yang merupakan dari temannya 'Do Kyungsoo'.

'Apa kau sudah tahu kalau presdir Kim Yoon Jae meninggal tadi malam? Dia terbunuh di kantornya'

Luhan mengetik balasan.

'Aku sudah tau, bisakah kau dan Baekhyun saja yang mengurusi? Aku sedang istirahat dulu. Aku tidak ikut penyelidikan dulu'

Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan menerima balasan dari Kyungsoo.

'Baiklah. Aku harap kami bisa memecahkannya meski tanpa bantuanmu'

Luhan menyeringai. Ia memasukkan ponsel dalam sakunya saat seorang guru memasuki kelasnya. Mungkin dia adalah wali kelas Luhan.

BETWEEN

Luhan membolak-balik halaman buku yang ia baca hingga ia merasakan kebosananan. Sudah setengah jam ia membaca buku catatan penyelidikan sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingin istirahatpun sangat terasa sulit. Kasus yang terjadi saat ini harus ia selidiki.

Ia menutup buku catatan tersebut dan memijit pelan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia memilih keluar rumah dan menikmati kehidupan malam Seoul. Ia mengeratkan jaket tebalnya karena dinginnya angin di malam hari. Ia tidak ingin jika harus sakit karena masuk angin. Tidak terlihat keren dan mempesona jika seorang Luhan jatuh sakit karena masuk angin.

"LEPAS!"

Luhan menghentikan langkah kakinya saat mendengar teriakan seseorang. Suara itu mengarah pada gang yang terlihat cukup gelap. Langkahnya dipercepat. Luhan melihat seseorang sedang berusaha melepas cengkraman dua orang berbadan lebih besar dari namja itu. Bahkan tubuhnya lebih kekar dibanding Luhan. Tapi Luhan mendekat dan menantang dua orang berbadan kekar.

"HEI! Lepaskan dia!" perintah Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Jangan ikut campur dengan kami!" ketus salah satu orang berbadan besar tersebut.

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia!"

Luhan masih belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah namja yang berada diantara dua orang bertubuh besar itu.

"Dasar bocah-!"

Luhan menendang keras perut salah satu dari orang tersebut hingga terbatuk-batuk. Tubuh dua orang itu bagaikan samsak yang sudah biasa Luhan pukul sebagai latihan. Dua orang itu ternyata bukanlah tandingan Luhan. Keduanya tersungkur dengan beberapa lebam di wajahnya. Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Kemarilah! Ada dua buronan kita di gang sebelah kafetarian tempat biasa"

Luhan langsung menutup percakapan dan melihat namja di belakangnya terduduk seakan ketakutan. Luhan bisa melihat tangan namja tersebut gemetaran. Baru dua langkah, sebuah mobil polisi datang dan meringkus dua orang berbadan besar tadi.

Salah satu dari mereka memberi anggukan pada Luhan. Dan Luhan memberi hormat dengan tubuh tegap. Lalu mobil tersebut meninggalkan gang tersebut. Luhan mendekati namja di sebelahnya.

"Minseok?"

"L-Luhan?"

"Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

.

Luhan menyodorkan segelas kopi yang ia pesan. Minseok hanya menatap kopi yang masih terlihat panas. Luhan meminum sedikit kopinya lalu memandang Minseok.

"Apa kau mengenal orang-orang itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka. Aku bahkan tidak tau mereka itu siapa" jawab Minseok.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama mereka?"

"Aku sedang berjalan menuju supermarket, tanpa sengaja aku melewati gang tersebut. Gang itu jalan memotong dari apartemenku. Tapi aku bertemu mereka dan mereka mencoba memerasku lalu menyakitiku" jelas Minseok yang kembali gemetaran.

"Tenanglah, mereka buronan polisi yang sudah lama dicari. Sekarang sudah baik-baik saja" ujar Luhan.

"S-sebenarnya k-kau ini siapa?"

"Aku sudah tau kau akan menanyakan hal ini" Luhan menyeruput kembali kopinya.

Minseok diam dan menanti jawaban Luhan.

"Aku adalah kepala departemen penyelidik kelas Remaja. Aku bagian dari kepolisian Seoul" jawab Luhan dengan sedikit bangga.

"Apa semua orang tau? Terutama teman sekolahmu?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Beberapa dari mereka mungkin ada yang sudah tau. Tapi beberapa dari mereka mungkin hanya akan menganggap ini sebagai lelucon".

"Wah, apa hanya kau seorang yang dari golongan remaja?"

"Tentu saja tidak, kau Do Kyungsoo hyung siswa tahun ketiga?"

"Kyungsoo sunbae? Ya aku tau"

"Dia bersamaku dalam departemen penyelidikan. Beberapa remaja di sini di rekrut untuk bisa menjadi bagian kepolisian dan membantu beberapa hal. Ada diantara mereka menjadi bagian mata-mata Seoul. Dan ada juga yang di utus untuk menjadi rekrutan CIA"

"Wah, kalian benar-benar keren" Minseok melemparkan senyuman hangat.

Senyuman yang membuat Luhan teringat pada senyuman Xiumin yang masih sangat ia rindukan dan ia cari keberadaannya.

"Minseok? Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah dengar Sera Isla?" tanya Luhan.

"S-sera apa?"

"Sera Isla"

"Apa itu? Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya? Apa itu nama tempat?"

"Iya, itu nama tempat"

[Di depan apartemen Minseok]

Minseok keluar dari taxi dan diikuti Luhan dari belakang yang masih menyanggah pada pintu taxi. Minseok memutar badannya menghadap Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" ucap Minseok.

"Sama-sama, terima kasih buat malam ini" jawab Luhan.

Wajah Minseok memerah. "Bodoh!"

Minseok langsung berjalan gusar meninggalkan Luhan dan masuk ke gedung apartemen. Luhan tersenyum penuh menang menggoda Minseok. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam taxi.

.

Minseok membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat seorang namja berkulit tan sedang menikmati tayangan televisi sambil memakan cemilan dan minuman soda.

"Minseok! Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan untuk tidak keluar malam?"

"Hyung! Aku hanya ingin ke supermarket"

"Apa kau bertemu dengan mereka?" tanyannya.

"Ya, aku bertemu dengan dua manusia bertubuh besar menyebalkan dan mengganggu itu. Dan mereka sudah ditangkap polisi karena kebodohan mereka" jelas Minseok yang lalu duduk di samping hyungnya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai bisa tertangkap polisi?"

"Kau tanyakan saja sama mereka" Minseok menyomot cemilan di depannya. "Hyung, apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Minseok.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Jongin Hyung! Aku minta kau segera memutuskan hubungan dengan namja itu. Dia adalah polisi!"

"Apa?"

"Apa dia tidak pernah memberitahumu? Dia seolah anggota departemen penyelidik kelas remaja. Jika kau terus bersamanya semua akan hancur!"

Minseok berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih kaget dengan pernyataan Minseok. Kekasihnya selama ini adalah seorang polisi dan ia tidak tahu akan hal itu. Bukankah ini sangat menyebalkan.

BETWEEN

Minseok berjalan di sekitar trotoar menuju SMA Seguk. Ia menraih sebuah koran yang tergeletak di sana. Minseok membaca berita utama yang jadi pembahasan baru-baru ini. "Setelah Presdir Kim Yoon Jae meninggal, wakil presdir Park Hae Joon meninggal dengan sangat menggenaskan. Ditemukan beberapa luka tusuk pada kepalanya dan badannya terbelah menjadi dua"

"Benar-benar mengerikan" komentar Minseok.

"Iya, sangat mengerikan"

Minseok menoleh saat ada suara lain mengikutinya.

"Sedang apa kau?"

"Berangkat sekolah" jawabnya enteng.

"Bukannya rumahmu itu-"

"Aku hanya ingin pergi sekolah denganmu"

"Terserahmu Luhan" Minseok berjalan seakan tidak menggubris omongan Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak menyelidikinya?" Minseok menyodorkan koran yang ia ambil sebelumnya. Luhan menerima lalu membacanya sebentar.

"Aku sedang mencoba menyelidikinya" jawab Luhan.

"Baguslah, Aku sampai bosan membaca berita tentang kematian orang-orang ternama dan memiliki pengaruh besar itu" komentar Minseok.

' _Benar, yang meninggal adalah orang-orang yang sangat berpengaruh_ ' Luhan mengakui apa yang dikatakan Minseok benar.

.

Dimulai sejak saat itu, Luhan dan Minseok selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama dari apartemen Minseok. Jarak sekolah dengan apartemen Minseok tidak jauh meski ditempuh dengan jalan kaki. Namun rumah Luhanlah yang berlawanan arah dari sekolah.

BETWEEN

Jongin menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia menanti jawaban dari bibir sang kekasih yang telah menyimpan rahasia besar padanya.

"Benar, aku adalah anggota departemen penyelidik kepolisian Seoul kelas remaja" jawabnya.

Jongin tersentak saat mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Apa yang dikatakan Minseok benar. Kekasihnya merupakan seorang anggota kepolisian.

"Jadi Minseok benar"

"Dari mana Minseok mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana Minseok bisa tahu kalau kau itu anggota kepolisian Seoul. Sudah lama Minseok memberitahuku dan sudah lama juga aku ingin bertanya padamu Do Kyungsoo"

"maafkan aku, aku takut kau tidak akan suka dengan-"

"Lalu, apa kau hanya memanfaatkan aku sebagai umpanmu saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Bukan begitu Jongin, a-aku tidak pernah berniat menjadikanmu umpan. Ak-aku-"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

[To be continue]

Maap ya kalau ceritanya tidak bagus :)


	3. Chapter 3

**BETWEEN**

 **Cast :  
Kim Minseok  
Xi Luhan  
Wu Yifan**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

 **Warning : Boyxboy, typo**

 **Cerita ini pure punya saya. Hanya beberapa adegan ngutip alur dari beberapa anime dan beberapa film.**

Chapter 3

Jongin menatap namja di depannya dengan tatapan tak suka. Ia menanti jawaban dari bibir sang kekasih yang telah menyimpan rahasia besar padanya.

"Benar, aku adalah anggota departemen penyelidik kepolisian Seoul kelas remaja" jawabnya.

Jongin tersentak saat mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Apa yang dikatakan Minseok benar. Kekasihnya merupakan seorang anggota kepolisian.

"Jadi Minseok benar"

"Dari mana Minseok mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu dari mana Minseok bisa tahu kalau kau itu anggota kepolisian Seoul. Sudah lama Minseok memberitahuku dan sudah lama juga aku ingin bertanya padamu Do Kyungsoo"

"maafkan aku, aku takut kau tidak akan suka dengan-"

"Lalu, apa kau hanya memanfaatkan aku sebagai umpanmu saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Bukan begitu Jongin, a-aku tidak pernah berniat menjadikanmu umpan. Ak-aku-"

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Baiklah, aku diminta untuk menyelidiki kau dan adikmu, Kim Minseok" tutur Kyungsoo. "Pertemuan pertama kita bukanlah hal yang kebetulan, tapi itu adalah kesengajaan yang sudah terencana oleh tim penyelidik. Kematian beberapa pejabat besar Seoul 2 tahun yang lalu menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dan misteri. Mereka mati secara menggenaskan dan ada pesan dari bagian tubuh mayat"

Kyungsoo menarik nafas sejenak. Jongin masih mendengarkan cerita Kyungso.

"Pesan itu bertuliskan 'Dendam' yang membuat kami berusaha menyelidiki apa yang pernah terjadi pada mereka. Dan kami tahu kalau mereka memiliki hubungan tak bagus dengan keluargamu saat sebelum kedua orangtua kalian meninggal. Aku diminta untuk menyelidiki keluargamu lebih lanjut. Tapi aku belum menemukan apapun yang membuktikan kalau kalian ada hubungan kuat dengan kematian mereka"

"Tapi sungguh Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo memegang hangat tangan Jongin. "Semua hubungan kita bukanlah bagian rencana tim penyelidik. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bahkan kami sudah tidak pernah menyilidiki kau dan Minseok. Aku mohon percayalah padaku"

"Apakah saat ini aku harus bisa mempercayaimu?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku tau aku salah" Kyungsoo menunduk dalam. "Aku sudah bisa membayangkan jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu membalas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dalam wajah sang kekasih.

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku harap kau tidak akan berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dariku"

"Tentu saja"

"Kau memang benar, sebenarnya orangtua kami meninggal karena dibunuh oleh suruhan dari komplotan pejabat itu karena ayahku memiliki bukti kecurangan mereka dalam pengolahan keuangan negara. Malam sebelum ayah menemui menteri, ayah dan ibu dibunuh tepat di depan mataku dan Minseok yang saat itu aku berumur 10 tahun dan Minseok berusia 5 tahun. Mereka juga hendak membunuh kami, tapi saat itu ada seorang yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka membunuh rekan-rekannya. Ia menyelamatkan kami dan membawa kami ke apartemen yang sekarang. Dia yang membiayai hidup kami sementara sampai akhirnya aku dan Minseok bisa membiayai sendiri kebutuhan kami. Seluruh keluarga kami yang bahkan di Busan juga dibunuh oleh mereka. Aku tidak pernah tau apa-apa setelah itu. Aku dan Minseok hanya mendengar dan mengetahui kalau beberapa dari mereka mati secara bergilir. Aku tidak pernah ingin mencari tahu akan hal itu" jelas Jongin.

"Mungkin memang benar kalau mereka telah membunuh orangtua kami, tapi aku dan Minseok tidak pernah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang melakukannya. Bahkan aku maupun Minseok tidak pernah berniat ingin membalas mereka. Jika Minseok membunuh mereka aku yakin ada kesalahan pada yang menuduhnya, Minseok sering mengalami igauan, ia menangis dan ketakutan setiap malam. Itu benar-benar membuatku khawatir" tambahnya.

"Apa sebelumnya Minseok begitu?"

"Ia sering begitu sejak orangtua kami meninggal"

"Polisi yakin memang kalian tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan mereka. Kami hanya khawatir dengan komplotan mereka yang masih hidup sampai kami menemukan siapa pelakunya" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ada sebuah cctv yang rusak menunjukkan kalau dia namja. Namun aku sulit memperkirakan tinggi dan usianya. Aku hanya bisa melihat senjata yang digunakan adalah pedang. Pedang seperti ini tidak pernah terlihat. Aku mencoba menjawab semuanya, tapi aku tidak tahu pedang ini dari mana. Pedang ini benar-benar seperti sangat asing, dari semua jenis pedang yang ada di dunia aku tidak bisa menggolongkan dia dari mana asalnya"

"Apa Luhan sudah tau?"

"Aku hari ini ada janji bertemu dengannya. Aku baru akan memberikannya bukti terbaru. Ini satu-satunya petunjuk yang kami punya untuk mencari tahu pelakunya"

"Aku percaya padamu. Kau harus hati-hati"

"Terima kasih Jongin-ah"

BETWEEN

Luhan menyeruput segelas kopi lalu kembali memandang selembar foto dari Kyungsoo. Ia memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa pusing. Matanya beralih ke senjata pembunuhan.

' _Pedang ini!_ '

"Aku sudah mencoba mencari dari mana asal pedang tersebut, namun aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Apa kau kira-kira tau dari mana asal pedang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

' _Aku seperti pernah melihatnya_ ' Luhan masih berbisik dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Kyungsoo memandang malas Luhan yang terlihat mengacuhkannya.

"Luhan!"

"Ah? Ada apa?" Luhan memandang Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja aku dengar. Aku juga tidak tau ini asal pedangnya darimana. Aku akan mencoba cari tahu dari mana pedang ini. Besok aku akan menghubungimu jika aku menemukan jawabannya. Jika tidak maka kita harus mencari petunjuk yang lain"

Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di dalam kafe. Kyungsoo memandang kesal.

.

 **[Di Kediaman Keluarga Xi]**

 **[Kamar Luhan]**

Luhan berbaring di atas ranjang besarnya sambil memandangi foto yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo tadi siang. Luhan memandangi pedang itu baik-baik. Sesuatu lewat di pikirannya.

"Aku tau!"

Luhan bangun dan kembali memandang foto tersebut.

"Ini pedang milik kerajaan iblis Sera Isla" ucapnya.

"Aku pernah melihat Xiumin membawanya. Dia selalu menggunakan pedang ini untuk membunuh manusia" tambahnya. "Tapi Xiumin sekarang ada di mana? Apakah Xiumin itu Minseok? Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan petunjuk kalau Minseok itu memiliki roh Xiumin"

' _Mungkinkah Xiumin tidak pernah masuk ke dalam sumur itu? Atau dia salah masuk sumur?_ '

"Aku merindukanmu, Xiumin"

"Bagaimana aku harus mengatakan pada Kyungsoo asal pedang ini? Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau pedang ini berasal dari Sera Isla"

"Tunggu dulu, jika pedang kerajaan iblis ada disini itu artinya salah satu dari mereka ada di dunia ini. Tapi siapa? Xiumin atau Kris? Dan kenapa mereka membunuh orang-orang itu? Apa hubungannya?"

"Arrrghh! Kepalaku pusing!"

BETWEEN

"Siapa diantara mereka yang masih hidup?" tanya Luhan.

"Lee Soo Man, Kim Young Min, Bae Han Yoo, Yoo Jae Suk, Lee Kwang Hae" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kita harus tetap awasi mereka. Firasatku mengatakan yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya adalah Lee Kwang Hae. Kita harus melakukan penjagaan pada kelima orang itu, khususnya Lee Kwang Hae"

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

"Aku merasakan firasatku berpihak pada kita. Sudahlah, lakukan saja dan lakukan perijinan dari atasan"

Dari kejauhan ada sepasang mata mengintai mereka di balik pohon. Mata itu memancarkan warna merah dan senyuman yang mengerikan. Mata yang tak asing.

"Kita lihat bagaimana firasatmu bisa membantu mereka" ucapnya.

Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah pohon di sebrang kafe.

' _Aku seperti melihat seseorang. Bukan, dia tidak terasa seperti manusia. Aku merasa ada aura iblis di sekitarnya. Ternyata benar, salah satu dari mereka ada di dunia ini. Aku harap dia bukanlah Kris_ ' gumam Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada. Hanya melihat seseorang" jawab Luhan.

"Kau tau, Jongin sudah tau kalau aku anggota departemen penyelidik" .

"Benarkah? Siapa yang memberi tahu dia?"

"Minseok"

"Minseok? Bagaimana Minseok bisa memberitahu dia?"

"Kau bodoh? Minseok kan adiknya Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan-jangan kau yang memberitahu Minseok kalau aku ini anggota departemen penyelidik" tebak Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja"

"Ya! Gara-gara kau aku hampir putus dengan Jongin" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Tapi tidak kan" jawab Luhan santai.

"Iya sih"

.

Luhan sedang menatapi Minseok yang asyik menulis referensi tugasnya di perpustakaan. Luhan sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia memilih menghabiskan waktunya menatapi namja yang ada di depannya ini.

' _Wajah yang sama, senyuman yang sama, dan ada beberapa kebiasaan yang sama. Mungkinkah dia Xiumin?_ '

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Kau sangat mengganggu" gerutu Minseok.

Luhan mengeluarkan lembaran foto lalu menunjukkannya pada Minseok.

"Apa kau pernah melihat pedang ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Pedang? Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa itu pedang dari jepang? China?"

"Kau juga tidak tau"

"Cih, sudahlah. Aku ingin melanjutkan tugasku"

"Baiklah" Luhan mengelus kepala Minseok.

"Yak! Kenapa kau suka sekali memegang kepalaku? Dasar tidak sopan!" dengus Minseok.

' _Karena aku merasa ada Xiumin dalam dirimu_ '

"Hanya suka saja" jawab Luhan.

Minseok kembali menulis tugasnya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah 6 jam di perpustakaan. Malam sudah datang dan perpustakaan sangat sepi. Sebentar lagi akan tutup. Keduanya keluar perpustakaan.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Minseok.

"Ayo kita makan di kafe itu. Aku dengar makanannya sangat enak"

"Tapi kau yang traktir ya?"

"Tenang saja" Luhan kembali mengelus kepala Minseok.

"Berhenti melakukan hal itu" Minseok menepis tangan Luhan. "Kau pikir aku ini anak anjing".

"Apa kau merasa demikian?"

"Yak!"

Minseok hendak memukul Luhan, namun langkahnya tak tepat. Ia terpeleset dan terjatuh bersama Luhan. Ia menimpa tubuh Luhan. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Luhan bisa melihat wajah Minseok memerah. Minseok langsung bangkit dan merapikan coatnya.

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya? Jika kau ingin pelukan dariku katakan saja" ledek Luhan.

"Apa katakmu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku mau pergi saja-"

TIIIIIINNNNNN!

Luhan menarik tubuh Minseok ke dalam pelukannya sebelum sebuah mobil melintas di depan Minseok. Minseok terlihat sedikit shock karena ia nyaris mati tertabrak mobil.

"Apa kau begitu gerogi sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan?"

"Berhentilah meledekku" Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan" Luhan menarik tangan Minseok menuju kafe di sebrang perpustakaan.

.

Luhan menyeruput jus nya perlahan sambil menatap Minseok yang baru memakan makanan yang dipesan Luhan.

' _Aku tidak merasakan ada jiwa iblis ataupun malaikat di dalam tubuh Minseok. Dia benar-benar hanya manusia biasa. Mungkin memang dia terlihat sangat mirip dan punya kebiasaan yang sama dengan Xiumin_ ' gumam Luhan.

' _Dia bahkan tidak tau tentang Sera isla ataupun pedang kerajaan iblis itu. Selama ini aku sudah salah menduga_ '

Drrrt~ Drrrt~

Minseok menerima panggilan masuk.

"Hallo? Hyung? Ada apa?"

' _Hyung? Itu pasti Jongin hyung_ '

"Aku sedang makan dengan temanku. Aku hubungi lagi nanti" Minseok menutup percakapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau ternyata hyung mu itu berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo hyung" komentar Luhan.

"Jongin hyung? Iya, mereka terlihat sangat serasi bukan?"

"Iya, kita juga terlihat sangat serasi"

"Uhuuk! Apa?"

"Apa? Aku benar kan?"

"Aku benaci bicara hal seperti ini denganmu" dengus Minseok.

.

[Halte bus]

Minseok duduk sambil menunggu bus slanjutnya datang. Luhan duduk di sampingnya bersama dengan Minseok.

"Hyung?" Minseok kembali menerima panggilan.

Luhan terhenyak saat mendengar suara penelpon.

" _Kau ada dimana?_ "

"Aku di halte bus. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke tempatmu" jawab Minseok.

' _Aura iblis yang sangat kuat_ ' gumam Luhan.

' _Siapa penelpon ini? Apakah dia Jongin, kakak Minseok? Bagaimana Minseok bisa berhubungan dengan dia?_ '

"Baiklah. Busnya sudah datang. Nanti kalau aku sudah sampai aku akan menelponmu hyung"

Minseok dan Luhan siap menaiki bus yang sama. Keduanya juga duduk di bangku yang bersebalahan.

' _Bagaimana aku bisa mengikuti Minseok? Aku takut orang itu bisa merasakan keberadaanku_ '

"Kau akan turun kan sebentar lagi?" tanya Minseok.

"Iya" jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Terima kasih sudah membantuku mengerjakan tugas dan terima kasih juga traktirannya" ucap Minseok tersenyum.

"iya sama-sama"

Luhan bersiap diri untuk turun keluar dari bus.

Usai turun, pintu bus tersebut tertutup. Luhan langsung membuat ancang-ancang untuk berlari mengikuti bus tersebut. Ia berlari tepat di belakang bus tersebut. Lari Luhan harus diakui sangat cepat. Sampai akhirnya Luhan melihat Minseok berhenti di pemberhentian yang cukup jauh dari pemberhentian Luhan. Luhan bersembunyi dan mengikuti Minseok dengan hati-hati. Luhan merapalkan mantra yang pernah diberikan Xiumin agar bisa menghilangkan aura malaikat agar tidak dapat diketahui para iblis atau malaikat lainnya.

' _Apa ini apartemen Minseok?_ '

Luhan tetap mengikuti Minseok yang masuk hingga Minseok ke atap gedung apartemen. Luhan sedikit bingung kenapa Minseok ke atap gedung.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Hyung, aku hanya telat sebentar" jawab Minseok.

Luhan mengintip sedikit dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Luhan mengenal suara itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Jongin?"

"Hyung baik-baik saja" jawab Minseok lagi.

Luhan tersentak saat melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang ada di hadapan Minseok.

' _Aku harus pergi sebelum aku mati_ '

[To be continue]

Dhantieee : Okeeh ~

Feyy : Bukankah keliatan nya begitu? Minseok amnesia. Nanti bakalan kejawab semuanya kok.

Ghenia : Terima kasih sudah mau baca, Ini sudah masuk pengalaman baru mereka di dunia

XiuminShock : Waaduh bingung yah? Ini kan ceritanya ada dua dunia, (Dunia Sera Isla dan Dunia Sekarnag)

Rilah : Okeh


	4. Chapter 4

**BETWEEN**

 **Cast :  
Kim Minseok  
Xi Luhan  
Wu Yifan**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

 **Warning : Boyxboy, typo**

 **Cerita ini pure punya saya. Hanya beberapa adegan ngutip alur dari beberapa anime dan beberapa film.**

chapter 4

Luhan tetap mengikuti Minseok yang masuk hingga Minseok ke atap gedung apartemen. Luhan sedikit bingung kenapa Minseok ke atap gedung.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Hyung, aku hanya telat sebentar" jawab Minseok.

Luhan mengintip sedikit dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Luhan mengenal suara itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Jongin?"

"Hyung baik-baik saja" jawab Minseok lagi.

Luhan tersentak saat melihat dengan jelas wajah seseorang yang ada di hadapan Minseok.

' _Aku harus pergi sebelum aku mati_ '

Luhan menggunakan mantra teleportasi untuk pergi dari situ. Sesaat kemudian Luhan berada di teras rumahnya. Mantra ini sangat jarang bahkan hanya dua kali Luhan pernah menggunakannya. Luhan langsung masuk kerumahnya dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja.

Luhan menutup rapat pintu kamarnya dan langsung mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"Aku yakin, aura itu aura iblis yang sangat kuat. Dan dia bukan hanya mirip, dia adalah Kris" ucapnya.

"Bagaimana Minseok bisa kenal dengan dia? Apa Kris yang sudah membunuh para komplotan petinggi itu? Apa Minseok memang memiliki hubungan atas pembunuhan ini?"

BETWEEN

Luhan sedang menikmati secangkir kopi sambil ditemani Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun mengawasi layar dari kamera pengintai kediaman Lee Kwang Hae.

"Apa kita harus melakukan hal ini? Kita sudah 2 malam berada disini, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa" dengus Baekhyun.

"Bilang saja kau sulit kencan dengan Chanyeol!" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, kita seakan mengawasi tapi tidak mendapatkan apapun"

"Kita akan mendapatkannya malam ini" ucap Luhan.

"Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal itu, aku sampai bosan" gerutu Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan mendengus dan berjalan menuju halaman rumah Lee Kwang Hae yang terlihat sangat dijaga sangat ketat. Saat ini Lee Kwang Hae bersama istri dan anaknya sedang berada di dalam kamar mereka. Lampu kamar masih menyala.

"Luhan, tuan Lee Kwang Hae ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"Baiklah"

Luhan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah bersama seorang polisi yang meminta sebelumnya. Saat sampai pada anak tangga pertama menuju kamar tuan Lee Kwang Hae, lampu kediaman tersebut padam dan menggelapkan seisi rumah. Luhan berinisiatif langsung lari menuju kamar tuan Lee Kwang Hae, diikuti rekannya.

"AAAAA!"

Luhan menendang keras pintu kamar tersebut. Ia melihat tuan Lee Kwang Hae telah mati dengan sangat mengenaskan. Kamarnya penuh dengan darah dan terlihat bagian tubuhnya bertebaran di sekitar kamar. Ia melihat istri dan anak tuan Kwang Hae pingsan di sudut kamar. Rekan Luhan jatuh pingsan tepat di depan pintu.

"Siapa kau?!"

Sosok itu tak menjawab. Ia memegang pednag yang sudah penuh darah itu lalu menyeringai. Sekejap sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Luhan. Lampu kembali hidup dan membuat semuanya terang kembali.

Semua anggota penyelidik langsung berhambur ke kamar tuan Lee Kwang Hae yang sudah banjir oleh darah. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka terlihat menahan diri melihat potongan tubuh tuan Lee Kwang Hae.

"Siapa yang membunuh dengan cara seperti ini? Dia benar-benar iblis" dengun Baekhyun.

' _Benar, yang membunuh adalah iblis_ ' jawab Luhan dari dalam hati.

.

[Di Kamar Luhan]

Luhan duduk dan kembali mengingat sosok yang muncul di depannya. Ia hanya bisa melihat pancaran merah dari mata itu.

' _Siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa benar Kris yang melakukan hal ini?_ '

"Instingku mengatakan kalau korban selanjutnya adalah saudara Lee Kwang Hae, Lee Soo Man. Aku harus bergerak cepat!"

.

[Keesokan harinya]

[Di atap sekolah]

Minseok duduk bersandar pada dinding dan menatap langit siang ditemani Luhan bersama sebotol minuman dingin.

"Minseok-ah, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya? Tanya saja"

"umm" Luhan berpikir keras untuk mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Apa?"

"umm-"

"Kau ini ingin tanya apa?"

"Dimana hyung mu kuliah?" tanya Luhan.

Luhan merutuki dirinya. Sebenarnya bukan hal ini yang ingin ditanyakan Luhan. Tapi dnegan bodohnya Luhan bertanya seperti itu pada Minseok.

"Jongin hyung? Dia kuliah tidak jauh dari sini" jawab Minseok singkat.

"Oh oke"

"Kau hanya ingin tanya itu?"

"Tidak juga, aku ingin tanya, apa aku boleh menciummu?" ledek Luhan.

"Kau mulai lagi" dengus Minseok.

"Kenapa? Itu kan juga sebuah pertanyaan"

"Diamlah, kau benar-benar menggangggu saja"

.

[2 hari kemudian]

[di sebuah kafe]

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan yang baru saja tiba di kafe. Di situ terlihat Kyungsoo sudah bersama jongin sesuai janji yang dibuat sebelumnya.

"Ada apa kau memintaku kemari?" tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal yang mungkin ini terlihat sedikit private family" jawab Luhan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa kau tau seseorang yang sering ditemui Minseok?" tanya Luhan.

"Siapa? Yifan? Dia sering menemui Yifan. Dia sudah seperti hyung buat kami" jawab Jongin.

"'Seperti hyung'?"

"Iya, dialah yang menyelamatkan kami dulu saat orangtua kami terbunuh. Sejak saat itu Minseok sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan sangat singkat untuk Minseok sangat dekat dengan Yifan hyung. Aku juga baru-baru ini menemuinya" tambah Jongin.

"Dia berasal dari mana?"

"Dia berasal dari china. Namanya Wu Yifan" jawab jongin.

"Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Luhan memberika tatapan membidik pada Jongin.

"Me-menyembunyikan apa?"

"Luhan, ayolah. Kita bukannya sudah sepakat tidak akan menggali lagi tentang Jongin dan Minseok. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, Kim Jongin hyung?"

"Bisakah kita ke kantormu dan berada di ruang introgasi?"

Terlihat kesepakatan bagi mereka. Kyungsoo hanya menatap bingung Jongin yang terlihat misterius.

BETWEEN

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Jongin sudah duduk di ruang introgasi. Ketiganya siap mendengar penjelasan dari Jongin.

"Yifan hyung saat itu membunuh rekannya. Namun saat itu dia menyodorkan sebuah pedang pada kami berdua. Aku bahkan untuk memegangnya sangat takut, tapi aku melihat sisi lain dari Minseok. Dia terlihat menyeramkan saat membunuh orang-orang itu" jelas Jongin.

"Jadi maksudmu, yang membunuh suruhan komplotan itu bukan hanya Yifan?"

"Iya, Minseok juga membunuh mereka. Tapi aku melihat Minseok seakan dikendalikan. Sejak saat itu kami dirawat oleh Yifan hyung, sampai akhirnya aku bisa kerja sampingan dan memenuhi kebutuhan kami sendiri. Minseok masih terlihat seperti biasa saja. Namun, pada satu malam aku melihat dia mengigau, dia menangis sambil mengangkat tangannya seakan takut melihat tangnnya sendiri. Dia mengigau menangis, ketakutan dan meminta tolong untuk melepaskannya. Aku benar-benar tidak megerti apa yang terjadi. Aku bertanya pada Yifan hyung, tapi dia mengatakan kalau itu hanya trauma semasa Minseok kecil. 3 tahun yang lalu aku mendengar kematian beberapa komplotan pembunuh orangtua kami. Sebenarnya sebelumnya aku melihat Minseok sempat aneh. Dia jadi lebih sering main ke apartemen Yifan hyung. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku juga melihat dia sering ke apartemen Yifan hyung. Aku masih belum berani menyimpulkan dengan yakin kalau Minseok terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa acuh kalau Minseok bukan yang membunuh. Aku sempat beberapa kali menemukan ada darah di bajunya tepat setelah malam pembunuhan. Baju itu ia simpan dalam tasnya" jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

"Aku ingin bertanya dengan Yifan, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa takut bertanya padanya. Jad selama ini aku hanya perlu melakukan kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa akan hal ini" tambahnya.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" ucap Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Saat Minseok bayi apa yang terjadi?"

"Minseok ketika bayi? Apa hubungannya?"

"Jawab saja"

"Saat itu Minseok baru saja lahir namun dia mengalami masalah pada kesehatannya. Hingga dia harus dirawat. Sampai akhirnya Minseok dinyatakan meninggal da-"

"Kapan itu? Kapan Minseok dinyatakan meninggal? Apa Minseok hidup lagi?"

"Ya bagaimana kau tau? Minseok dinyatakan meninggal tanggal 26 April 1998"

' _Waktu yang sama dengan aku menjadi Luhan. Apakah artinya Minseok itu adalah Xiumin? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengetahui Sera isla ataupun pedang kerajaan iblis itu?_ '

"Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian apa yang sebenarnya aku rahasiakan. Aku harap kalian bisa mengerti dan menjaga rahasia ini"

Ketiganya terlihat serius. Luhan menceritakan sebenarnya pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya adalah Xiaolu yang berasal dari Sera Isla. Dan Xiumin adalah adik kandung dari raja iblis Sera Isla, Kris.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar bukan dari dunia ini?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Iya, aku hanya meminjam tubuh anak ini karena aku memasuki 100 sumur untuk lari bersama Xiumin dari Kris" jawab Luhan.

"Apa kau yakin kalau Yifan hyung itu adalah Kris?"

"Aku yakin. Aku bisa merasakan aura mematikan di sekitarnya"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Jongin hyung, bersikap biasa sajalah pada Minseok ataupun Yifan seakan kau tidak tau apa-apa" ujar Luhan.

"Baiklah"

"Kita saat ini akan focus pada Lee Soo Man. Kita harus menjaganya. Malam besok. Instingku mengatakan hal ini akan terjadi malam besok"

BETWEEN

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu kamar tuan Lee Soo Man yang sedang seorang diri. Istri dan anak-anaknya sudah di amankan oleh pihak kepolisian. Seperti dugaannya, sosok pembunuh itu akan dating mala mini. Luhan merasakan aura iblis memasuki kamar Lee Soo Man. Luhan membuka pintu dengan kasar dan langsung membuat Lee Soo Man tertidur dan membawanya ke sudut kamar. Sosok itu terlihat jelas dalam ruang kamar yang terang.

"Xiumin?"

Sosok itu seakan tak perduli dengan panggilan Luhan. Tangan kanannya membawa pedang siap menebas Lee Soo Man.

' _Aku harap aku masih bisa melakukannya_ '

Luhan mendekati Minseok dengan cepat lalu merapalkan mantra dan mengusap ubun-ubun Minseok. Sekejap mata Minseok memancarkan sinar merah memudar menjadi hitam kembali. Tubuh Minseok melemas.

"Luhan?"

Minseok kaget karena tangannya memegang sebuah pedang.

"Minseok, apa dia yang melakukannya?"

"Ya, aku yang melakukannya"

Luhan dan Minseok melihat ke jendela kamar. Berdiri dengan angkuh sosok raja iblis dengan tanduk dan ubah kebanggaan.

"Ternyata benar itu kau! Kau sengaja melakukan ini pada Minseok, karena Minseok adalah Xiumin. Kau menjadikan kasus pembunuhan kedua orangtua Minseok sebagai alas an agar Minseok membunuh mereka. Iya 'kan?" ketus Luhan.

"Sangat pintar!" Kris menepuk tangannya pelan.

[[FLASHBACK OFF]]

[Sera isla , 100 Sumur]

Kris dengan naluri iblisnya menendang Xiumin yang memberontak hingga kepala Xiumin terantuk sangat keras dengan batang pohon tua. Kris bisa melihat ada darah yang keluh dari kepalanya. Kris terkejut melihat darah yang keluar dari iblis hanya karena terantuk pohon. Xiumin jatuh dalam sebuah sumur.

Kris mengepal keras tangannya. Ia langsung pergi ke istana dan membawa pasukannya untuk kembali ke kerajaan dan menunda penyerangan Sera isla. Kris berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menggunakan gerbang teleportasi mencari Xiumin.

.

Xiumin mengerjap bangun. Ia melihat seorang dewi arwah tersenyum padanya. Xiumin juga bisa melihat seorang bayi yang sedang mengalami perawatan.

"Aku dimana?"

"Kau ada-"

"Kau siapa? Dan aku ini siapa?"

Dewi itu terkejut melihat Xiumin seakan lupa ingatan. Hal buruk jika iblis ataupun manusia masuk ke dalam sumur dalam kondisi kecelakaan seperti Xiumin. Ia akan mengalami hilang ingatan.

"Kau harus menjalani kehidupan baru dan memasuki jiwa bayi itu. Kau akan menjadi Kim Minseok"

"Aku? Kenapa aku harus ke tubuh bayi itu?"

"Karena kau sudah masuk ke dalam salah satu 100 sumur"

"Kau akan menjalani kehidupan barumu"

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja"

Xiumin berjalan menuju bayi yang baru saja dinyatakan meninggal. Xiumin membuat bayi itu kembali hidup dan memberikan kebahagiaan pada keluarga Kim.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar baik-baik saja. Aku berharap Kris tidak menemukanmu. Kau tidak akan pernah mengingat Sera Isla ataupun kenangan lainnya sampai ada dua mantra yang saling beradu di dirimu".

[5 Tahun kemudian]

Minseok sedang asyik menggambar bersama Jongin yang sedang membaca beberapa buku tebal.

"Appa, besok kita jadi kan jalan-jalan?" tanya Minseok.

"Iya, jadi sayang" jawab Ayah Minseok.

"Minseok ingin bekal apa?" ibu Minseok bertanya sambil mengelus kepala Minseok.

"Um, Kimbab sepertinya enak. Minseok mau Kimbab, eomma" jawab Minseok.

"Baiklah"

BRAK!

Keempatnya kaget melihat rombongan orang-orang berbaju hitam masuk sambil membawa pistol dan sebuah pedang. Salah satu dari mereka langsung menembak ayah Minseok yang langsung membuat Minseok menangis dalam pelukan Jongin. Belum puas dengan dua buah tembakan, ayah Minseok di tebas dengan sebuah pedang. Ibu Minseok juga terkena tebasan pedang milik mereka. Keduanya seakan seperti daging yang baru saja di sembelih. Mata seluruhnya beralih ke Jongin dan Minseok yang ketakutan dan saling memeluk erat.

CRASH!

Salah satu dari mereka menebas temannya sendiri hingga membuat rekan lainnya kaget dan berhenti. Seseorang itu mendekati Jongin dan Minseok sambil memberikan keduanya sebuah pedang. Seseorang itu mengusap ubun-ubun Minseok dan mata Minseok berubah menjadi merah menyala. Tubuhnya bergerak dan memegang pedang itu dengan sangat yakin. Ia menebas orang-orang di depannya.

.

"Kalian berdua ikutlah denganku. Seluruh keluarga kalian di Busan juga sudah dibunuh oleh mereka" ucapnya.

"T-te-terima kasih-"

"Panggil aku Yifan hyung"

"Terima kasih Yifan hyung"

' _Xiumin, setelah mengumpulkan banyak kekuatan aku bisa kemari. Sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkan hilang ingatanmu untuk memperkuat jiwa iblismu itu_ ' batin Kris a.k.a Yifan.

.

[13 kemudian]

Minseok menerima panggilan dari Yifan untuk memintanya ke apartemen Yifan. Minseok pergi seorang diri menggunakan bus.

Ketika di apartemen yifan keduanya bercakap seperti biasa. Yifan mendekati Minseok dan mengelus lembut kepala Minseok sambil merapalkan mantra andalannya. Mata Minseok berubah memancarkan warna merah menyala.

"Bukankah mereka sudah membunuh orangtuamu. Jadi membalas membunuh mereka bukanlah hal yang salah 'kan? Sekarang gunakan kekuatanu untuk mengeluarkan pedang kerajaan iblis dan habisi mereka satu persatu"

Tanpa menjawab Minseok langsung pergi dari apartemen Yifan.

[[FLASHBACK OFF]]

To be continue


End file.
